


Nightmare Relief

by unknownreader93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownreader93/pseuds/unknownreader93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare Relief

Derek woke with a gasp, the smell of smoke and screams still ringing in his ears. His heart was thundering in his chest, his breathing ragged as he looked wildly around, slowly calming down enough to recognize his room.

A nightmare, a terrible memory of things that had happened years ago. Everyone was safe, there was no fire, no one screaming for help.

There was movement beside him. “Derek? What's wrong?”

Derek looked down as the man beside him sat up, blinking sleepily at him. He slowly relaxed as Stiles rubbed at his eyes, staring bleary-eyed at him, trying to focus. Derek couldn't help himself, he leaned over and softly kissed him. 

“Nothing. It's nothing, I'm fine, go back to sleep.” He tucked Stiles against him, back to chest. Derek smiled as Stiles slurring softly as he slowly drifted back to sleep, “I love you.”

Derek pressed a kiss to his temple, and gentle whispered, “I love you, too.”, and started drifting back to sleep.

Everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at slash, and first attempt at writing for Teen Wolf. Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Also if you think of a better title let me know.


End file.
